1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to methods and devices for endovascular surgery, and more particularly to devices and methods for treating varicose veins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Varicose veins are distended, visible superficial veins on the legs, and are almost always the result of problems with valves within the venous system of the leg. All leg veins contain one-way flap valves which are designed to help the flow of blood in the veins in an upward direction on its return to the heart. When one or more of these valves fails to function correctly and leaks, some blood is able to flow back down into the leg in the wrong direction and tends to distend branches of superficial veins under the skin. Over a period of time, this additional pressure of blood causes the veins to stretch, bulge and become visible. At the same time, tiny capillary branches of the veins are also overfilled with blood, producing multiple spider veins and often a purple discoloration. Leaky venous valves can occur at any site in the leg but the great majority of varicose veins are caused by faulty valves in the groin or behind the knee. At both these sites there is a major junction at which superficial veins (those subject to varicose veins) flow into the important deep veins of the leg, with a one-way valve to control flow at the junction. Numerous surgical treatments of varicose veins have been developed such surgical stripping and surgical vein removal. Also, radiofrequency (Rf) ablation catheters and laser catheters are used to shrink and ablate varicose veins.